Vehicle drive wheels can lock up during certain vehicle maneuvers, for example when executing a hard braking maneuver on a low-friction surface. This in turn can trigger a state activation in an antilock braking system (ABS) controller. To unlock the drive wheels, the active ABS controller automatically commands high frequency brake pressure pulsations.